children_of_the_ancientsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
The Vulcans, also known as Vulcanians, are a humanoid species native to the planet Vulcan. They are one of the founding species of the United Federation of Planets, widely known for their distinctive pointed ears and eyebrows, and their merciless logic. Physiology Originating from a desert world, Vulcans have a number of features evolved for better survival in warm and dry environments. These include inner eyelids to protect their eyes from sand and the ability to go for some time without water. This was a genetic trait that was traced to the early Vulcan ancestors following the scorching of their world and was spread through the use of primitive eugenics allowing the entire species to retain the use of this inner eyelid. Vulcans tend to be tall and dark haired with elongated earlobes and slanted eyebrows, and some specimens have pronounced brows. Similar to Humans, Vulcans tend to have a wide range of skin tones, an example being Xialites, and other tropically descended Vulcans, possessing a darker skin complexion. Vulcan blood is copper based, giving Vulcan blood a green color. Though they appear to be similar to Humans (there has been speculation that the Vulcan and Human species perhaps possessed a common ancestor, mainly directed from the Ancients or Forerunners due to similarities), the Vulcan species internal anatomy is far different. The average Vulcan tends to be stronger than a Human. Culture History First Contact Prior to first contact between Vulcan and Earth in 2085, the Vulcans had been monitoring the humans during the 20th century until a 'anomaly' was picked up that spread across the planet which peaked their interest which was rare. Decades later, the ''T'Plana-Hath ''was surveying through the Sol system and made first contact with three different species: Tau'ri, Silurians and Gargoyles which was very rare to discover more then one sentient species to have co-existed on the same planet. Discovered that they were the cause of the sudden collapse of the Goa'uld Empire and the sudden rise of their advance technology, inherited by the suppose mythical Forerunners that gave them the advantage in the war against the parasitic species. Over the past two decades the relations between Vulcan and Sol Republic have been strained due to petty arguments with the Vulcans felt they were not yet ready to expand into the galaxy as they begun plans to expand beyond their native system, especially interfering with pre-space faring worlds despite the fact that many of them were humans adducted and enslaved by the Goa'uld as their justification to end their reign of terror. However the Asgard made fact that the Tau'ri had been given what was known as the Mantle of Responsibility that have been passed down by the Precursors thousands of years ago, supporting them as a race fully prepared for next stage of their era. Founding the Federation The Vulcans became one of the founding members of the United Federation of Planets as the official government of democracy and alliance between cultures and civilzations. Background Information Category:Species Category:Vulcans Category:Article stubs